V3.02
New Skins in the Store The following skin was added along with this patch. * League of Legends V3.02 Champions :These changes are to open up additional rune and mastery setups for Akali players. They’re intended to be a small change for those players who choose to stick with the setups they currently use. * ** *** Now takes effect immediately instead of requiring 19.5 Ability Power. *** Base damage bonus reduced to 6% from 8%. ** *** Now takes effect immediately instead of requiring 9.5 Attack Damage. *** Base spell vamp bonus reduced to 6% from 8%. * ** Chat messages from Anivia will now have a custom champion name (Eggnivia) while she's in egg form. * Janna's basic attack should now feel more responsive. * ** Fixed a bug where Martial Cadence was dealing more damage than intended to minions and monsters. * ** When cast after , no longer gains an increased area of effect size against the target of * ** No longer interrupts enemy movement abilities that are already in progress. * ** Fixed a bug that caused Alpha Strike to appear available when it was on cooldown. * ** Fixed a bug that sometimes caused the Soul Shackles sound and spell effect to play even when the target wasn't stunned. :These changes are aimed at improving Nami's early laning phase by giving her a movement speed advantage and enabling her to play more aggressively. * Nami's basic attack should now feel more responsive. * Base movement speed increased to 340 from 335. :The changes to Siphoning Strike help alleviate some of Nasus' weak laning phase, and the changes to Fury of the Sands improve his ability to close on targets in team fights. * ** Fixed a bug where Siphoning Strike critical strikes were dealing more damage than intended. ** Mana cost reduced to 20 at all ranks from 20/25/30/35/40. * ** Now increases attack range by 50 and cast range by 100 while active. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. * Fixed a bug where Nocturne wouldn't automatically chase his target after using . * Fixed a bug where and wouldn't work on minions that he couldn't see. :These changes should offer Riven players new rune and item choices beyond simply stacking attack damage. In addition, they should slightly reduce her early lane snowballing, but increase her ability to recover if she falls behind. * ** Adjusted damage to 15-45% of her total Attack Damage (based on champion level) from 5-15 (+0.5 bonus attack damage). * ** Fixed a bug that was causing Broken Wings to improperly apply its splash damage if Valor was cast too recently. * ** Fixed a bug where the cooldown on earlier ranks was longer than intended. * ** Fixed a bug where the crowd control component of Assault and Battery was ignoring spell shields. * ** Fixed a bug where the sound effect for triggering a mine would not play. Items * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 15%. * Gold per 10 seconds increased to 3 from 2. * Attack damage increased to 45 from 40. * Current health damage increased to 5% from 4%. * Recipe changed: + + + 120g = 880g * Combine cost reduced to 680 from 880 (total cost reduced to 3100 from 3300). * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. * Now reduces the cooldown of , , and by 25% instead of reducing the cooldown on , , and by 20%. * Critical strike chance increased to 20% from 15%. * Combine cost increased to 550 from 400 (total cost unchanged). * Armor increased to 95 from 90. * Combine cost reduced to 230 from 380 (total cost reduced to 1350 from 1500). * Armor increased to 45 from 40. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. * Total cost reduced to 3250 from 3400. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. * Fixed a bug where the slow field was lasting longer than intended. * Fixed a bug where the slow was not being applied immediately. * Slow field radius for ranged champions reduced to 210 from 275. * Slow field radius for melee champions increased to 285 from 275. * Ability power reduced to 50 from 60. * Damage per second increased to 2% from 1.66%. * Damage-over-time and multi-target spells no longer have reduced effect. * Fixed damage effect not being properly reapplied on targets that already have it. * Cost reduced to 720 from 810. * Magic resist reduced to 40 from 45. * Recipe changed: + + + 800 gold = 2850 gold. * +350 health * +50 ability power * +15 health regen per 5 seconds * +15 mana regen per 5 seconds * Retains the same UNIQUE active * Combine cost reduced to 830 from 850 (total cost reduced to 1550 from 1660). ** Combine cost increased to 840 from 740 (total cost increased to 3300 from 3200). ** Ability power bonus increased to 30% from 25%. * Cooldown reduction is no longer Unique. * New Unqiue Passive: Reduces the cooldown on Smite by 20%. * Combine cost increased to 630 from 540 (total cost unchanged). * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 15%. * Magic resist increased to 25 from 20. * Combine cost increased to 900 from 800 (total cost increased to 2550 from 2450). * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 15%. Leagues * Fixed a number of display bugs with the league system. * Updated the rules around displaying Season 2 loading screen borders in each queue. ** Normal and co-op games now show the higher reward from either ranked solo or the appropriate ranked team queue. ** Custom and Dominion games now show the best reward achieved in any queue. ** Ranked games still show the reward from that specific queue. Matchmaking * We adjusted the matchmaking system last patch so it would account for both matchmaking rating and your total of wins in the current queue when creating matches. * We made some adjustments this patch to reduce average queue times. Item Shop Optimization * We made some keyboard navigation updates to the Item Shop: ** Ctrl + L or Ctrl + Enter focuses the search menu (You can rebind this command through the options menu). ** Ctrl + Tab changes item shop tabs (You can rebind this command through the options menu). ** You can now view the scoreboard while the item shop is open. ** You can now chat while the item shop is open. * The search menu is now on the Recommended Items tab in addition to the All Items tab. * "On Hit" and "Stealth Detect" are now searchable terms within the Item Shop. * You can now single right click items in the item shop to purchase. * The item shop should now be more responsive upon buying or selling items. * The size of the item shop when on resolutions of 1080 pixels tall or higher has been slightly reduced. Co-op vs. AI * Bot should now continue to function after the target of his is killed during the channel time. General We made a bunch of quality of life improvements to passive on-attack effects so they're no longer consumed when attacking wards. * is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * is no longer consumed when attacking wards. * The indicators on the minimap should now appear more distinct from the recall indicators. * The chat command system has been slightly improved behind the scenes. ** You can type /allcommands to get a complete list of chat commands. ** You can now type /help /command to get detailed information on that chat command. ** You can now ignore a player who is playing a specific champion on your team by typing /ignore @ChampionName. * Knockups now function more consistently and should fail less frequently when close to walls. * Setting the DisableCameraSnapOnRespawn=1 option should no longer cause your spacebar to stop working when you respawn. * Muting a player will no longer mute his map pings; map pings have been throttled to prevent spam. * Fixed an issue that prevented some players from receiving in-game messages that included special characters. * Zooming the camera in and out has been smoothed. * will now show a cooldown for their passive effect. * You now have the option to display your autoattack range by pressing Attack. * The camera should no longer pan when League of Legends is not the program of focus. * , Karthus and Zyra should no longer grant double kills when using . * and kill callouts should now display assists. * should now properly reset jungle creeps. * Hitting space while using a locked camera should no longer disable locked camera mode. Hotfixes :...These changes are intended to address some valid complaints about the harshness and frequency of demotions as well as frustrations surrounding the discrepancy between LP gains and losses for many Division I players. We've also included a few bugfixes. *Increased the requirements for being demoted so that demotions will happen less frequently *Increased the length of the demotion immunity grace period that occurs after being placed in a new division *Players and teams that are demoted will now have 75 LP in the new division rather than 50 *Tweaked LP gains and losses for players and teams in Division I who haven't passed the additional checks to qualify for the next tier ** LP changes from both wins and losses will now be reduced in this situation, rather than just wins ** Reductions in LP changes will now kick in earlier and more gradually rather than only starting near 100 LP *"Loss forgiven" during server issues will now prevent demotions as well as series losses *Summoner name changes are now properly handled by the league system *Fixed a bug that could occasionally cause players to gain more LP than expected in Challenger tier Undocumented Changes Champions * Updated classic splash art and icon for . * : adjusted damage to 20-50% of her total Attack Damage (based on champion level) from 15-45% of her total Attack Damage. Items * Total cost reduced to 2560 from 2650. * Total cost reduced to 2520 from 2610. * Cooldown reduction of selected summoner spells increased to 30% from 25%. * Total cost reduced to 3700 from 3810. * Total cost reduced to 2520 from 2610. * Added to Twisted Treeline * Total cost decreased to 3260 from 3410. * Combine cost decreased to 500 from 650. General * added to Co-op vs. AI. de:V3.02 fr:V3.02 pl:V3.02 Category:Patch notes